


Artistic Freedom

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: So much of Justin's artistic inspiration comes from Brian.





	Artistic Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“You’ve never had to use a living model for the entire time you’re sketching before,” Brian protested from his position on the bed. 

Justin rolled his eyes. “I told you, I’m supposed to produce a piece on the ‘intensity of the human spirit’ or some bullshit like that.” He glanced at his boyfriend, spread-eagle atop the blue duvet limbs roped to each of the four posts and grinned. “So I thought of this; I’m calling it ‘Of Human Bondage’.” 

“It’s a good thing you never decided to be a government major, Sunshine,” the brunet ground out with a groan. “How much longer?”

“For the sketch, about ten minutes,” Justin considered. “For me to try that whipped cream-and-chocolate syrup thing Emmett told me about while you’re powerless to stop me? Let’s just say it’s a good thing we’re not meeting the guys at Babylon for a few hours.” 

“Fucking-A,” Brian sighed.


End file.
